fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Elite Fisticuffs
rip in fricking pieces this is the creator of that dumb umbrella fad genre thing. nobody remembers that though. also this is pretty bad. also its DEAD ---- Elite Fisticuffs is a fighting game made by Star Crash Inc. It is meant as an Author Appeal project that's fun to make. The gameplay is similar to the Super Smash Bros. series, however some elements of traditional fighters, such as attacks being better when performed in combos, is also present. It's plot is semi-related to Elite Fantasy. Characters Table coming soon! *Gamzee Makara - Homestuck *Equius Zahhak - Homestuck *Vriska Serket - Homestuck *Gordon Freeman - Half-Life *Doc Scratch - Homestuck *John Freeman - Half-Life: Full Life Consequences *Leet Doom - The Novemberverse/swapnote/real life *Ness - Mother *Porky Minch - Mother *Sir Ron Lionheart - Sir Ron Lionheart *Ruby - Ruby Quest *Aqua - Kingdom Hearts *Gustav - Emotion Spectrum *The Everyman - The Beginners Guide To The End Of The Universe *Trope-tan - TVTropes *Rayman - Rayman *Betilla - Rayman *Hans von Hozel - Hans von Hozel *Isaac - The Binding of Isaac *Sweet Bro - Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff *Hella Jeff - Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff *Dr. Donez - Neglected Mario Characters *Tucker - Tucker/Swapnote/Real life *Mason (disambiguation) - Swapnote/Real life *Nikki - Swapnote *Haterman - Fantendo: Swapnote *Pit - Kid Icarus *Palutena - Kid Icarus *Viridi - Kid Icarus *Non-Specific Action Figure - E3 *Balrog - Cave Story *Misery - Cave Story *Johnny - Ikachan *Benclank - Real life *The Scout - Team Fortress 2 *The Heavy - Team Fortress 2 *The Spy - Team Fortress 2 *Matt - Epic Battle Fantasy *Natalie - Epic Battle Fantasy *Lance - Epic Battle Fantasy *Anna - Epic Battle Fantasy *Zainyand - Leet's party in Dragon Quest IX *Ted - Leet's party in Dragon Quest IX *Colette - Leet's party in Dragon Quest IX *Anna (no relation to EBF Anna) - Leet's party in Dragon Quest IX *Finn - Adventure Time *Jake - Adventure Time *Princess Bubblegum - Adventure Time *Ice King - Adventure Time *Marceline - Adventure Time *War - NetHack *Sanic - sanic hegehog *Marisa Kirisame - Touhou Project *Wriggle Nightbug - Touhou Project *Marrissa Roberts - ITS MY LIFE! *John Stalvern - DOOM: Repercussions of Evil *J - Marble Hornets *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *Markus Cz. Orbsand - Dwarf Fortress: Gemclod *Meat Boy - Meat Boy *Steven - Time Fcuk *Tim - Braid *Captain Viridian - VVVVVV *The Kid - I Wanna Be The Guy *raocow - raocow *The Doctor - Doctor Who *John Banks - Dracula 2010 and other things bu Peter Chimaera *Muschio Malto - DiveQuest *Problem Sleuth - Problem Sleuth *George - Bob and George *Bob - Bob and George *The Judge - OFF *HERO - Quest Fantasy *GIRL - Quest Fantasy *The Nomad - Middens *Sabitsuki - .flow *Irene - The Looking Glass *Red Ricochet Guy - Ricochet *Sheath - artificial time x.s. *Ninten - Mother *Lucas - Mother *Ib - Ib *Hiroshi - Ao Oni *Reisen Udongein Inaba - Touhou Project *Arale Norimaki - Dr. Slump *Ghat - Zeno Clash *Villager - Animal Crossing *Nigel Burke - Surgeon Simulator 2013 *Young - Anodyne *The Girl - They Bleed Pixels *Commander Video - BIT.TRIP *Dem - Breath of Death VII *Corey - Revelations 2012 *Louis - Left 4 Dead *Little Angel Girl - Cat Planet *Dipper Pines - Gravity Falls *Mabel Pines - Gravity Falls *Bill Cipher - Gravity Falls *Guy Bold - Gravity Falls ARG *Beck - Mighty No. 9 *Shantae - Shantae *Reimu Hakurei - Touhou Project *Cirno - Touhou Project *Flandre Scarlet - Touhou Project *Yomika - Dream Graffiti *Accelerate - artificial time x.s. Default Secret Confirmed Assist Characters Items *Portal Gun - Portal Story Mode: PARADOX SOMERSAULT INTO INFINITY!! PSII is about all the characters going around doing incredibly crazy stuff that ends up being sorta connected. Sometimes. More info soon... Bosses This does not count fights with characters that are playable in "STRIFE!" mode that are treated like boss fights in PSII - it only counts bosses specially designed for PSII that have special health bars. Stages Table coming soon. *Aperture Science Enrichment Center - Portal *Black Mesa Training Facility - Half-Life *Black Mesa Anomalous Materials Lab - Half-Life *Ravenholdm - Half-Life: Full Life Consequences *The Keyblade Graveyard - Kingdom Hearts *The Felt Mansion - Homestuck *The Incipisphere - Homestuck *Sand Zone - Cave Story *Ponyville - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *The Antichamber - Antichamber Category:Fan Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Fighting Games